


Frozen

by BlackCatNiku



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Dysphoria, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Slow Build, demon!Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatNiku/pseuds/BlackCatNiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freshman year has ended, and summer has come.  A summer of fun is halted when Star has to go home, and Marco finds out just how boring his life is without her.<br/>That is, until the changes start to happen.  Then things get a little crazy around the Diaz household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Freshmen year was over, and Marco Diaz couldn’t wait for an exciting summer with Star Butterfly, princess of Mewni.  Or, at least, he had been planning on an exciting summer with Star.  As it turned out, Star’s parents wanted her home for the summer.  Apparently distant family was visiting the king and queen of Mewni, and the monarchs wanted Star to be there to spend some time with her family.

Star was about as thrilled as Marco was.  She had been eager to go moster hunting, and partying.  Plus with Pony Head was finally getting out of Princess Jail, Star wanted her two besties to spend more time together.  Marco was hesitantly happy about that.  He and Pony Head may have ended on a better note then what they had started on, but given a couple of Star’s confessions about the rambunctious unicorn head, Marco was still unsure of Pony Head.  Still he, had been willing to give it a try.

At least until Star’s parents had burst that bubble.

Which left Marco in the perdicament he was currently in.  Bored out of his mind, wishing something would happen.  He would even take an attack from Ludo and his bunch of idiot henchmonsters at this point in time.  But not from Toffee.  No.  Definately not from Toffee.

That was one monster that Marco and Star were cautious about.  Thankfully, neither had seen him for a while.  However, that made Marco somewhat nervous, because who knew what that deranged fiend was up to.

Still, a monster attack would be nice.

With a groan, Marco finally dragged himself from his bed, and began getting dressed, preparing for a boring day without Star.  Marco could feel the slight twinge of a headach beginning, but it was not much more then an annoyance, so he decided to ignore it.

“Marco,” Marco heard his mother call.  “Breakfest time.”

“Coming,” he called out, pulling on his signiture red hoodie.

Before heading downstairs, Marco headed to the bathroom to see if there were painkillers, just in case the headache got worse.  He found none, and made a note to ask his parents if they had any.

By the time Marco made it down to breakfast, the twinge in his forehead had spread to just behind his temples.  Still, it wasn’t bad enough to stop him.

 “Hey, mom, do you have any painkillers,” Marco asked as he sat down at the table.

“We do,” his mother answered.  “Is something wrong, Marco?”

“I just have a headache,” Marco answered.  “But it’s not that bad.  I was just wondering, just in case it got worse.”

“Ah.  Thinking ahead,” Marco’s dad said with pride.  “That’s my boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something i came up with. Sorry the first chapter is so slow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.

The headache did not go away.  In fact, it got worse.  Over the coarse of several days.

It was highly unusual for Marco’s headaches to last for more than a few hours, but Marco tried to write it off as a boredom headache.  Star had complained that she got them sometimes.  Marco wasn’t sure if you could actually get ‘boredom headaches’, but he was willing to start believing.

Of course, believing in them did nothing to make the heavy throbbing go away or lessen.  Marco had been taking painkillers regularly for the last few days, limiting at max dose of course, and they didn’t seem to do anything to help.

Marco had seen his parents looking at him with concern, and had even spotted them whispering in a way he had never seen before.

“What if it is,” his mother had said to his father one night when they had thought Marco had gone to bed.

“It could be,” his father had conceded, but then added, “I want to make sure first.  If it is, we will go see your parents.  If not, he needs to go to a hospital.”

Marco’s mother seemed to agree to that, but it had left Marco feeling totally confused.  What was going on?  And what did his grandparents have to do with anything?

A painful throb had nearly sent Marco down the stairs, but he had barely managed to hold himself steady before dragging himself back up the stairs.

Marco had progressively gotten worse, until one morning he woke up to a fever that left him feeling weak and delirious.

“What is going on,” he rasped, twisting and twitching.

His sheets had tangled around his legs and it felt so constricting.

“Shhhh, shhh, mijo,” his mother whispered, helping him onto his back while her husband removed the sheets from his legs.  “Everything will be okay.  I promise.”

She gently brushed his hair away from his sweaty forehead, making him twinge from the uncomfortable sensation.  A slight noise left his mother, and he turned his eyes towards her.

“Mom, what’s wrong,” Marco asked.  Was it just him, or did his mother look somewhat odd?

“Dear,” Mrs. Diaz said.  “Call my parents.”

“Mom,” Marco said, starting to get worried as his father muttered something that sounded like a curse sharply under his breath before taking off to get to the closest phone.  “Mom.  What’s going on?”

“Shhh,” she tried to soothe.  “Don’t worry.  Everything will be alright soon.”

“What is happening,” Marco tried again, attempting to sit up, only to hiss as his arm gave out, dropping him back onto the bed.

“Honey,” his mother said seriously.  “Marco, you trust me, correct?”

“Of course!”

“Then you must trust me when I say that everything will be okay.”

Marco wanted to keep asking, but the look on his mother’s face made him hesitate.

“Okay,” Marco answered softly.

A moment later, Mr. Diaz returned, and said, “They’ll be here in four days.  Three, if they don’t run into any problems.”

Marco had a sudden feeling that his boring summer was just about to get exciting, because his grandfather had always refused to travel, stating that someone his age should not have to put up with the grief of long distance travel.  If he was willing to come, that meant something serious was going on.

Marco just hoped he wasn’t dying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Anyways, I am not a fluent Spanish speaker, in fact, I really only know a couple of words and phrases. So I apologize for any mistakes. I am using an online dictionary and translator to try to help me out. Any assistance from you, my readers, would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also, not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own.

Whether Marco was dying or not was debatable.

Marco’s mother had managed to get him to drink some water, and then convinced him to try to sleep some.  Just before he had dozed off, Marco had heard the a.c. start up and begin filling the house with chilling air.

It was weird.  They never really used the a.c. all that much, but if it helped with his fever, Marco didn’t really care.

Marco drifted in and out of consciousness, not that he was ever fully aware of when he was awake beyond the delirium that left the world around him skewed and confusing.  Trapped within his fever dreams, Marco would switch between thrashing violently and laying as still as he could, shivering just as violently.

He vaguely heard when his parents came to talk to him, not really making out what they were saying.  Occasionally, he caught a word or two, but it never really clicked inside his head.

When his grandparents arrived, Marco was in the throes of a fever fit, thrashing violently and crying out in pain.  He screamed at the heat flowing through his veins; boiling his blood and burning through his flesh.  It hurt so much.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, a cool, freezing to Marco's inferno hot body, touch to his forehead broke through the fever.

“Nieto,” Marco barely heard.  The voice was distant, distorted, and vague, but it broke through just as the touch did.  “Nieto, you must fight.  Fight the fever.  Be strong, my child.”

“Too....hot...”

Marco did not see the relief on his parents’ and grandparents’ faces at the rasped out words: the first words he had spoken since his fever started that wasn’t a garbled mess or screams of pain.  Despite the words denial, they were a good sign.

“You must try,” his grandmother insisted, keeping her hand on his forehead.  “You must.”

“I’ll...try,” Marco managed to get out, before falling back into the depths of the fever.

“Mama,” Mrs. Diaz whispered softly, concern and worry evident.  “Why is this happening?  It did not happen to me?  Why is it happening to Marco?”

“You were housing the Mewni princess, yes,” the older woman asked, without looking at her daughter.  Her eyes were only on Marco, watching her grandson fight through the fever that would kill him if it did not break soon.

“Sí,” Mrs. Diaz answered.

“That is why.  Even though her arrival brought the threat, she provided protection.  His blood recognized that there was no need.  Once she left, the threat is still very real, and his blood recognized this.  You are too old for you to be affected, but Marco is young.  He has yet to truly reach the prime of his early youth.  And so, his blood reacted.  And his heritage is awakening.”

Mrs. Diaz nodded, whilst her husband held her, a firm frown on his face.

“Is there anything we can do to help with this transition,” he asked.

“Be there for him,” Mrs. Diaz’s mother answered.  “And offer him the support he will need.  The changes will be hard for him, but the challenges of it are not impossible to overcome.”

“It might also help if you keep a portable hairdryer around and fully charged,” Mrs. Diaz’s father wheezed with an attempted laugh.

His wife gave him a dry look, but did not bother to scold him.  He was as stressed as the rest of them.

“Adela,” Marco’s grandfather said, “You know as well as I do what is going to happen when that part starts developing.”

“Alcides, he may not even develop that,” Adela scolded.  “For all we know, the changes will only be physical.”

“And if they aren’t,” Mrs. Diaz asked.

“We will deal with that when the time comes, Mija,” Adela said giving her daughter a soft look before returning her gaze to her grandson.

Even in his sleep, Marco was twitching and twisting violently.  However, Adela wondered if it was just her imagination, or if Marco’s fever had actually started to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have now semi-officially met Marco's grandparents, at least on his mother's side. They are not going to too major in the plot, but they do have their importance.  
> Also, these two are OCs. They are not canon, obviously, but I figured I may as well point that out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adela and Angie talk, and Marco wakes up.

The days waiting for Marco’s fever to drop were daunting and terrifying for Marco’s parents and grandparents, but, with much relief, soon after the arrival of Mrs. Diaz’s parents, it finally did.  Marco was still unconscious for most of the time, but no longer did he writher and scream.  His breathing became easier and the delirium slowly vanished, leaving him quiet in his sleep.

Mister and missus Diaz were nervous wrecks, as was Marco’s grandfather Alcides, but Adela watched over her grandson with a calm eye, though her face was pinched into a sharp frown as she watched the changes.  She could not help but wonder how far the changes would go.  She had hoped and prayed that they would be miniscule, but it did not seem luck was on hers, or Marco’s, side.

When the fever finally, _finally_ , broke Adela and Angie were both concerned about having to explain this to Marco.

“He is going to be so upset with us for not telling him,” Angie said, pacing the length of the living room.  “We should have told him.  Maybe not right away, but certainly when Star came.  Ooooooh!  We should have told him!”

“Angelica, settle, mija,” Adela scolded her daughter.  “Panicking and thinking about should haves is not going to help.”

“But!”

“No.  No buts,” Adela said fiercely, and then her voice softened.  “I know we should have told Marco sooner, but we were all hoping that this would never happen.  When I moved to this realm and married your father and had you, there was no concern about it ever showing up in you.  Had your father moved to my home, then yes, you would have developed as my people do, instead of taking more after your father.  And having Marco here, we never even thought that this would have occurred.”

“We should have told him,” Angie insisted.

“Told who what,” came a groggy half-slurred voice from the stairs.

Both women jumped and turned to face Marco, who was struggling down the stairs looking half-dead.

“Mijo,” Adela said standing up.

“Marco, you should not be out of bed,” Mrs. Diaz scolded, rushing to her son.  “You are still not recovered.”

She silently did not add that she was not ready for him to see the changes.

“I’m okay,” Marco insisted.  “I think.  I’m a little woozy, but I feel better.”

“That is good, mijo,” Adela him, joining her daughter by her grandson.  “But you should listen to your mother.  Head back up to bed and we’ll bring you up something to eat.  Are you hungry?”

“Starved,” Marco said, and for a moment his eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly at the realization of just how hungry he was.

“Well, then go on,” Angie told him.  “We’ll be up in a moment.”

“Okay, mom,” Marco said. “Love you, abeula.”

Marco thankfully wandered back up the stairs without ever realizing his question hadn’t been answered, nor seeming to comprehend that his grandmother was there.

The two when heaved sighs of relief before making their way towards the kitchen.  Only they didn’t get very far in their cooking.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco’s head was so groggy.  It felt like someone had shoved cotton balls into his brain, and he really had a hard time making heads or tails of much of anything.  However, one thing was fairly clear, aside from the raging hunger that coiled viciously in his gut, was that he had to pee.

Dragging his way to the bathroom, Marco did his best to ignore how weighted his back felt and how tired he felt.  With a groan and a sigh of relief he took care of his business and went to wash his hands.  As he did so, Marco frowned.

Something was wrong with his hands.  They didn’t look quite right.  The tips of his fingers were blue.

Marco scrubbed and rubbed and applied soap several times, but the blue didn’t come off.  The longer he scrubbed, the more his head seemed to clear, little by little.  Finally something in the mirror caught his eye.

Marco looked up, and suddenly, his hands weren’t that important.  Jaw dropping, Marco did the only thing he could think of.  He screamed.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! And so does this story! Thank you everyone that has stuck with this story through my long hiatus.
> 
> Short chapter, but I wanted to get it out. Hopefully the next couple of chapters will be longer.


End file.
